The present application is directed to security packages and, more particularly, to a paperboard security card with formed content-retaining elements. In one embodiment the package is a security card/package predominantly formed from paper board.
In one embodiment the package includes front and rear opposing cards or panels, with a content-retaining housing protruding from at least one of the front and rear surfaces to retain, secure and display content. The opposing cards as well as the content-retaining housings may be made of paper board and can include a non paper based layer that prevents or limits tearing, access and or disassembly of the package to gain access to package. The content-retaining housings may be formed as an extension of one or both cards, or as parts initially separate from the cards. The content-retaining housings may protrude through a content aperture in one or both cards.
The package has a reduced number of components and removes the need for a vacuumed form structure as may typically be used in blister card security packaging. The package may be shipped to a converting and finishing location in a partially preformed state and or in a flat or semi flat state. The package may be formed from a single sheet or card that is then folded, formed and bonded into a finished structure.
Manufacturers and retailers of consumer goods, such as pharmaceuticals, electronics, health and beauty products and the like, typically package their products in tamper resistant security packages. For example, many consumer goods are packaged in blister or clamshell packages formed by positioning a consumer good in a flanged blister made from various polymeric and/or paperboard materials and sealing the flanged blister between two paperboard substrates. Consumers have voiced disapproval of such packages because of the difficulty of opening the same and the potential for being cut on a rough edge especially of plastic blisters. Packages may therefore be made based largely on paperboard, for example, NATRALOCK packages. Packaging made primarily of paperboard is more sustainable than packaging made from petroleum-based plastics. The paperboard used in such packages may be tear-resistant as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,635.
It would be useful to have a security package that has provides tear-resistant, tamper-resistant, and theft-resistant features, allowing visibility of a product without necessarily using a transparent blister material such as plastic.